Lisbon And Lawrence Wiki:Rules of Conduct
This is a list of rules that EACH '''and '''EVERY '''user '''MUST '''follow. Any failures to do so will result in consequences. As per FANDOM's terms of use, you must be 13 or older (16 in the EEA) to use the wiki in any way. This even includes simply reading the pages. ---- '''Please keep in mind that any edit may be undone or changed by a protectorate and users may get exiled by a protectorate of the wiki if they don't follow the rules. ---- Note that swearing in ANY '''shape or form will '''NOT BE TOLERATED. '''And that substitutes will not be tolerated either. Furthermore, FANDOM prohibits extreme or inappropriate language on their site according to their terms of use ---- #When creating a page, always respect the general visual organization of already present articles. #Before creating a new page, make sure there are no articles already on that subject and get permission from a protectorate first. #When editing a page, always give you a summary. This permits other users why it was done and why you did it. If the edit was simple and did not change any information, then mark it as a minor. #No user by any means shall add, edit, or remove categories without permission from a protectorate. #Do not use the wiki if you are not actually going to construct it, but instead talk about unrelated subjects and use it for your communication channels. Keep these off the wiki, including article comments, discussions, message walls, blog posts, and chat and use the discord. Other rules still apply though. #Abusing multiple accounts to get away from exiles given by protectorates of the wiki is absolutely ''unacceptable.'' If you have been exiled and return on a new account, then all new accounts will be permanently exiled and the current exile on your other account will be reset to 2x longer. 'See Sockpuppet for more information. #'THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY ZERO TOLERANCE FOR BULLYING, FIGHTING, ARGUING, ETC. ANYONE WHO DOES THIS WILL BE PERMANENTLY EXILED WITHOUT WARNING. 'If you see any of this, report it immediately. #Stay on-topic and make sure all conversations are related to the wiki when possible. Any off-topics will be removed without warning. #As we keep article comments to a minimum, please make sure to only post ones that are the most persistent. Those that don't will be removed and repeat offenders may be exiled. #'NO EDIT WARRING IS TOLERATED ANYTIME!!!! '''This is when users repeatedly undo other's actions. Anyone who does this will be exiled for a period of time. #The discussions is to be kept organized. Make sure to follow the discussion guidelines. Any failures to keep it organized may be exiled for a period of time. #Do not ask for protectorate rights on the wiki. If you want to become a protectorate, please look at the requirements, which can be found here. It is important to follow the rules, no matter if you are registered or unregistered. Please remember them all. ---- You can check out these pages for more help.